Yayoi Kunizuka
Yayoi Kunizuka is an Enforcer in Division 1 of the MWPSB. She is a specialist at controlling robots and can usually be seen directing droids for the team. Appearance Kunizuka has blue eyes, long black hair which she always keeps in a ponytail, and is of a slender build. She is usually seen wearing a black coat over her black suit. Kunizuka almost always has a serious expression on her face. During holidays and days off she wears casual wear and often parkas.Psycho-Pass: The Novel Personality Kunizuka has a cool and calm personality, preferring to spend her free time reading or doing something educational. She can keep her head even under the toughest situations and rarely displays emotion. However, this doesn't mean that she's a heartless person, as she can be seen behaving compassionately on occasion, for example she comforted grieving Shimotsuki or appeared visibly upset at not being able to find a missing colleague. History Kunizuka was born in Tokyo to Morihiro Kunizuka and his unnamed wife. She starts playing guitar when she is nine years old because of her father. Before becoming an Enforcer, Kunizuka is a musician with a Sibyl-authorized punk rock band named Amalgam. She begins to hang out with Rina Takizaki, a member of a non-Sibyl-authorized band. Takizaki possesses a rebellious personality and her band is anarchistic in nature, thus causing Kunizuka's Hue to darken through association. When flagged, she is captured and confined to the Rehabilitation Center, but the maddening boredom of the place only aggravates her further, along with the fact that whenever she requests new guitar strings, she is denied and has to resubmit her application. Eventually, Shinya Kogami hears of her plight and tries to persuade Kunizuka to join the MWPSB. Initially, she refuses, but lured by the possibility of seeing Rina once more, she accepts Kogami's offer. She tags along on a mission, going with Division 1 to a club in an attempt to locate the members of an anarchy-espousing group preaching revolution against the Sibyl System. Takazaki is revealed to be a member of this group and though Kunizuka tries to talk her out of doing something so dangerous and potentially futile, Takizaki won't listen. As she walks away, Kunizuka tries to shoot her, but the Dominator issued to her by Kogami fails to fire because Kunizuka is not yet its registered user. Takazaki escapes and Kunizuka is emotionally devastated. She then agrees to become an Enforcer in the hope of finding Takizaki again one day and finishing their business. Personal Background Emergency Contact Information Tokyo, Setagaya-ku, Kita Seijou 1-3-G Morihiro Kunizuka (relation: father) Education March 2106 ‒ Graduates from Seijou Secondary School, Art Course April 2106 ‒ Qualifies as a Sibyl-approved artist Work History May 2106 ‒ Debuts in the band Amalgam under Oriental World company September 2108 ‒ Is removed from the Sibyl-approved artist list due to a deteriorating Psycho-Pass October 2108 ‒ Enters Hikari no Sono Rehabilitation Center in Tama district April 2109 ‒ Leaves Rehabilitation Center May 2109 ‒ Assigns to MWPSB, Division 1 as an Enforcer Licenses/Qualifications August 2106 ‒ Obtains Driver's License for Regular Motorcar Type I Relationships Shion Karanomori Karanomori is Kunizuka's lover''Perfect World'' and, in fact, was the pursuer in their relationship when Kunizuka first joins Division 1. The two are often seen together and know each other quite well.Return of the Lunatic Prince As Karanomori is a bisexual and frequently flirts with Kogami, Kunizuka often feels insecure, doubting whether they can be together for long. Shusei Kagari Kagari often jokes with Kunizuka and thinks of her as "quite fearful." The two are often teamed with Inspector Ginoza in the field. Despite the two being the same age, Kunizuka sees Kagari as a younger brother. Rina Takizaki Takazaki is Kunizuka's ex-girlfriend. The two share the same interest in music and support one another. Takizaki joins the protests against the Sibyl System when Kunizuka is sent to the isolation facility. When the two finally meet up after that, they show divergence in their beliefs. This decides the matter for Kunizuka, who then becomes an Enforcer.Crossroad of the Devil Akane Tsunemori Kunizuka trusts Tsunemori and is a supportive member of Tsunemori's team. Later, she plays the role of safely valve between Mika Shimotsuki and Tsunemori. Nobuchika Ginoza Ginoza is her former supervisor. When he's still an Inspector, she works with him, while he sends the more experienced and capable Enforcers to work with Tsunemori. When Ginoza is demoted to Enforcer, it is Kunizuka who defends him in front of Shimotsuki. Mika Shimotsuki Trivia *Kunizuka is good at playing table tennis. *Her hobbies include watching musical performances and listening to music. *Her motto is "Do not make troubles for others." *Her favorite saying is "Punk is attitude, not style" by Joe Strummer. *Her favorite item in her room is her Ombre Rose perfume. *Kunizuka's favorite food is Cup udon and her least favorite is Hanpen fish cake. *Her strength is unwavering resolution and her weakness not knowing how to talk to female friends. *She sleeps around seven hours per day. *Her favorite authors are Kaho Nakayama and Rieko Matsuura. *Her favorite book is Kaho Nakayama's Sentimental Education because it illustrates the difficulty of same sex marriage during the old time when it was illegal. *Kunizuka likes English tea. *Karanomori helps her with her "beauty treatment." *She is designated as Hound 2, as an Enforcer. *Despite commenting that the men of Division 1 are "not fit for this era," she actually cares about the men who die and/or escape. Gallery Yayoi2.jpg Rinawithyayoi.jpg Mika blaming herself for Kagami's death.png 10.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Enforcers Category:Eiga Characters